


А утром они проснулись

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: чем-то не тем закончился день рождения Росинанта, или о том, что подарки бывают разные и неожиданные
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 23





	А утром они проснулись

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/gifts).

> Бета: ШкрудЫщд  
Rileniya

Утро как-то сразу не задалось. Во-первых, всё тело ныло, во-вторых, было очень жарко и тесно, а в-третьих — сильно пахло табачным дымом.

Глаза упорно не открывались, но Дофламинго всё-таки смог их разлепить и кое-как сфокусировать взгляд. Знакомый потолок родной каюты давал надежду, что всё не так плохо, как ему подсказывала интуиция. Он жив, не в тюрьме, что ещё надо для счастья? Жаль только, что воспоминания кончались на том моменте, когда миленькая раскосая девушка, совершенно голая, кстати, принесла курильницу с опиумом. А дальше — утро.

Надо бы выяснить, что произошло, и почему в его каюте воняет дымом, хотя Росинант в ней не курил. Слишком велика была вероятность что-то поджечь, а о своей «удачливости» братишка прекрасно знал. И что с ним сделает Дофламинго, если сгорят его Очень Важные бумаги, — тоже.

Дофламинго повернул голову и посмотрел в мутный и полусонный взгляд карих глаз с размазанной вокруг тушью. Ниже — красные пятна на щеках. Вылитый Роси после славно проведённой ночки. Дофламинго как-то поймал его выходящим из борделя, выглядел тот примерно так же. Кстати, о борделях… Как оттуда они переместились сюда?

В голове медленно, но неотвратимо прояснялось. Это и есть Роси. Здесь. С ним, в одной постели. Хм. Дофламинго приподнял одеяло и тоже захотел курить. Голые. Он сам в подозрительных сине-красных пятнах. Размазанная помада по щекам Росинанта, отметины на его собственном теле и — ну да, следовало ожидать при таком раскладе! — на губах неприятный химический привкус.

Какого морского дьявола?!

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — единственное цензурное, что смог выдавить из себя Дофламинго. Горло драло, и думать — почему, не хотелось.

Роси пожал плечами и наполовину сгоревшая сигарета, зажатая в — искусанных? — пальцах, осыпалась на одеяло.

— Потуши!

Растерянно моргнув, Росинант дёрнул плечом. Точно, пепельницы в каюте не было. Дофламинго отобрал окурок и, нитями распахнув окно, вышвырнул его за борт.

— Почему мы, — вернулся он к волнующей теме, пытаясь скрыть неожиданное… смущение? Да ладно! Ему-то казалось, он потерял его в глубоком-глубоком детстве, если вообще имел! С другой стороны, не каждый день оказываешься в постели с родным братом, так что, повод был. — ...Мы — и в моей койке?

Длинные пальцы легли ему на плечо, медленно отстукивая:

«Она была ближе. Наверное».

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? — настроение чернело, как грозовая туча, готовая взорваться громом и молнией. Не стоило вчера соглашаться на уговоры «расслабиться как следует». Точно! День рождения Росинанта, море выпивки, шлюхи, опиум. Последнее явно стало лишним.

«Не особо», — отстучал Роси. Вид у него был спокойный, но затраханный. Дофламинго даже поразился его самоконтролю.

«Мы решили помириться и простить друг друга», — пальцы Росинанта лениво выбивали фразу, а Дофламинго медленно холодел. Неясные воспоминания туманными клоками выплывали из глубин памяти: ссора, нетрезвая драка, корявый почерк Росинанта на клочке бумаги — «я дозорный». Новая драка, горящие драпировки, стены, люди, едкие дым и копоть. Одно радовало — проклятый бордель они сожгли.

— Ты что, шпионишь на Дозор? — выцедил Дофламинго, давя желание вцепиться в горло брата голыми руками.

«Уже нет, — Росинант задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Вчера мы решили, что я пират».

— И?!

«А потом я проснулся, — Роси печально вздохнул. — Будешь убивать?»

Вопрос был актуальным и очень важным. Следовало сделать это немедленно, но с чего тогда вчера они решили, кхм, помириться? Да ещё и таким оригинальным способом.

«Если да, то давай быстрее. А то хреново, и курить охота».

Против воли Дофламинго усмехнулся. Кто о чём, а Роси о сигаретах, бестолочь. Злость никуда не делась, очень хотелось выплеснуть её на близлежащего, но никогда ещё Дофламинго не был в таком замешательстве, не зная, как ему поступить. И хотел ли он поступать так, как должен? Убить? Трахнуть? Тьфу, о чём он вообще думал, это же его брат! Хотя теперь-то какая разница? Всё уже было. Или, может…

— Я тебя поимел?

Росинант поёрзал и выразительно приподнял брови.

«А ты как думаешь?»

— Я не думаю, я тебя спрашиваю!

«Задница болит?»

Он прислушался к ощущениям в теле. Мышцы, конечно, побаливали, но не там, где предполагалось.

— Нет.

«А у меня — да. Вывод очевиден».

— То есть, за твоё предательство я тебе отомстил? — сорвалось с языка, и Дофламинго едва не расхохотался от этого безумного трагифарса.

«Так это была месть? А как же признание в любви и всё такое?» — брат неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе, видимо, изображая непонятное «такое».

— Ты же не помнишь ничего! — не то стушевался, не то возмутился Дофламинго: клубок чувств был очень противоречивым.

«Это было до твоей каюты. Доффи, ты разбиваешь мне сердце».

— Ты всё ещё пьян? Обкурен? Я бил тебя по голове?

«О спинку кровати — возможно». Поморщившись, Росинант дотронулся пальцами до макушки. Дофламинго последовал за его рукой и нащупал довольно большую шишку. Мда, неудобно получилось.

— Ты дозорный, тебя можно.

«Я пират, — отозвался Роси. — После борделя ты вчера сам позвонил Сэнгоку и сообщил, что я не вернусь, мы отправляемся в свадебное путешествие и завоёвывать Дресс Розу. Заметь, это даже не я сообщил Дозору о твоих планах».

— Брешешь! — поверить в подобное Дофламинго просто не мог. Отказывался.

«В свидетелях вся твоя команда, спроси у них».

Дофламинго обречённо закрыл лицо руками. Больше никаких борделей! И выпивки! И наркотиков! И Роси!

Ладно, брата можно оставить. Придётся!

— Что ж, — глухо констатировал он. — Со вторым Днём рождения, Роси.

С командой он поговорит позже. И надо отомстить брату ещё раз, пожалуй.

— Спасибо, — меланхолично отозвался тот.

— Что?..

И не один раз.


End file.
